


(SDW) Day 4: DLAMP

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [19]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Deceit, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Week, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: DLAMP (AnxeityxDeceitxLogicxMoralityxPrince)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: A lot of pinning, a confused Thomas, and a whole ton of pure fluff





	(SDW) Day 4: DLAMP

 

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

Thomas was very confused. For the last few weeks his sides seemed very upset and he was worried. They all seemed happy together, even Deceit; he didn’t want them fighting and unhappy. For most of the day, everything would be alright, they all felt normal, and close to when Thomas finally retired to bed, they grew upset and sad. In hopes of solving whatever lovers spat was happening, he called on them only to find out  _ they weren’t together yet. _

It explained so much to Thomas! They were pinning and upset because they weren’t together! But it went beyond that, because nothing could be simple with aspect of his personality.

~♧◇♡♤~

“What is going on with you five?” 

They stared at him. “Thomas, we’re supposed to be going to bed, why the hell are you summoning us?”

“Because, Virgil, something is going on with you all and I want to know what so we can fix it and be done so I don’t keep going to bed feeling awful.” No one answered, so he kept explaining. “For the last two or three weeks you all seem fine during the day, and when’d I got to bed you all become upset making me upset for no reason! Gotta remember I can feel what you all feel.”

Patton sighed, “we’re sorry Thomas, must have slipped my mind.”

“No, it’s fine Pat. I just wanna solve whatever this lovers spat is so we can-“

“Woah, woah, woah, go back? Lovers spat?” Thomas nodded, now even more confused. “Maybe Logan and Pat, or Roman and Deceit, but I am not involved in any lover spat.”

Roman stared incredulously, “ Dee and me? Logan and Dee sure. Patton and you? Maybe. Definitely not me.”

“Hey! No! Patton and Deceit, not me and Deceit! And you two are more likely.” Logan argued.

“Excuse me, but me and no one,” Dee cut in, too confused to even attempt to lie. “I’ve been trying to set up Roman and Patton, and you and Virgil for weeks!”

“What? No, I’ve been trying to set up you and Virgil, and Logan and Roman!” Suddenly they were all arguing on who was setting up who.

“Hey!” Thomas yelled, easily grabbing their attention. “You all mean to tell me you haven’t been in a big poly relationship? Because that’s what I thought had been happening for months now. Heck, maybe even a year now.”

“What?!”

He flinched at how loud they all were, “yeah. Do you not see they way you all look at each other? I swore you all were in love with each other.”

“Well, I mean yeah I am, but they don’t think of me that way.” Roman blurted, not having thought his comment through. “Wait, I mean-“

“No, no, no. You can’t take it back now. I told you I’m getting to the bottom of this.” Thomas interrupted. “Now, Patton, what about you?”

Patton jumped minutely in surprise, “ah, well…” he sighed and flushed. “Yeah, I am.”

Thomas smiled, “and Logan?”

“Ah- we’ll- I… As the other two were honest, I will be to I supposed. Yes, I do.”

“And Deceit?”

Deceit looked at the others, “Well, I suppose you could say I  _ don’t.”  _ He winced at the lie. “I mean do. I’m trying.”

Thomas ignored it, “Virge?”

It took Virgil a minute to answer. “You all were telling the truth? You all like each other and like me? As more than friends?” They all confirmed he was correct. “Then I guess,” he fiddled with his sleeve, refusing to look at them, “I can admit that I like you too.”

“Okay, and because we have all confirmed you all have feelings for each other, you are now all in a 5-way relationship, yeah?” They all turned a bright red that Thomas laughed at. “Great, then I’m going to bed and we can all be happy again.”

With that, Thomas stalked past Virgil upstairs and to his room. They all stood there for a moment, “so, Roman’s room?” Patton asked. They all agreed and sunk out into Roman’s room and climbed on the bed to cuddle for the night while they slept.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

 


End file.
